Twisting the Truth
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Chris's cousin escapes with her daughters to the past, who also happen to have inherited the power of three. What happens when the sisters find out who Chris really? Will they ever be able to get Chris to forgive them? Or will they forever be hated by their future family members?
1. Chapter 1

Twisting the Truth

Chapter 1

His Future Family

Author's notes: I don't own Charmed unfortunately. I know I haven't finished my other stories yet but I will I promise. I won't give up on any of them. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down.

* * *

A man and a woman stood facing each other in the Halliwell attic.

"You really think you can escape dear cousin?" Wyatt sneered at the girl.

"You're not my cousin!" She spat. "You stopped being my cousin when you killed my mother and father!"

"I'll always be your cousin." Wyatt said, "Killing someone doesn't change that."

"They weren't just someone. They were family!" She argued back.

'They were weak; stuck in that good versus evil nonsense." Wyatt waved off her comment.

"There is good and Evil. You're just to blind to see it." She shouted clenching her fists at her sides.

"There is no good and evil Rei, only power."

"Don't you call me that you bastard." She growled.

"Really, now you've gone and insulted my mother." He said. "You know if you join me now I'll forgive you. You could be my second in command since Chris is two stubborn. I'll even release your husband. What was his name again... Oh that's right... Dylan."

She lunged at him in fury. "Where is he?! What did you do to him!?"

Wyatt laughed heartily and easily dodged his younger cousins attack.

"Only what was necessary dear cousin. Join me and your husband and your children spared."

"Don't you dare bring my children into this."

"Join me and I'll even put a law forbidding anyone from attempting to hurt or kill them." He said generously.

"Why would you do that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rei." He demanded. "I know they have the power of three."

"How... how did you know?" She said fearfully.

"I know everything dear cousin. Especially with my own personal oracle doing my bidding 24-7."

"You'll never find them." Rei said confidently.

"Oh really now?" Wyatt said, "You know I can do much worse than kill you dear cousin." He used his telekinesis to choke her. She grabbed her neck with both of her hands. "I can keep you barely alive and in so much pain that you'll beg me to end it."

"Never." She managed to get out.

"You're willing to risk your life., but how about your unborn child's?" He questioned. Her eyes widened in surprise. How had he known? He sensed his cousins confusion and smiled evilly before speaking once more. "I can sense your child's life, if she is born she and her older sisters will become the power of four. I can't allow that unless they are on my side."

"Go to hell." She choked. Wyatt released her and she hit the ground.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say Purity." He replied. He turned and walked towards the attic doorway."I'll spare you for know, but get in my way again and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"What about my husband?!" She demanded.

"He's alive... for now." He said before walking away. "You may leave now cousin." Once Wyatt left the room, Purity threw the potion down and disappeared.

* * *

In the unchanged Future at the resistances headquarters...

Purity appeared back in her own room at the resistances headquarters. "Mommy Mommy!" A chorus rang out. She smiled happily as she picked up her two youngest daughters.

"How are you my babies?" She smiled.

"Mommy!" the four-year old girl, Persee protested. "We're not babies anymore, except maybe Plena. Cause she can't talk yet." The one year old gurgled in response. "See!" the girl said.

"Did you find Daddy Mommy?" Her eldest child Pat said earnestly.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, Not yet." Her daughters hopeful looks disappeared entirely. "But I will find him I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Persee asked holding her pinky out to her mother, She set the girls down and locked her pinkies with their own. "I promise, I'll find your Daddy. No matter what it takes."

* * *

Later that day..

The sounds of explosions could be heard. "Hide girls now!" She told them frantically. The girls all hid under the bed. "Stay here I'll be right back."

Purity left the room closing the door behind her. What she saw made her stomach churn. There were dead bodies everywhere. Nymphs, leprechaun's, Witches and mortals alike. "No... NO! She broke into a run and dropped beside the body of one of her cousins.

"I'll won't make it out Rei," Kat said trembling. "You have to get the girls and leave."

"No, you will be okay, I won't let you die too." Tears entered her eyes. "You can't die too."

" I... don't... have a..." She couched out blood before continuing. "Choice."

"Yes, you do. Come on Kat, fight!" She said grabbing her arms.

Kat's eyes glazed over and her breathing ceased. She was gone. A sob escaped Purity's mouth. She covered her mouth and began to cry.

"You know all of this could have been avoided if you had just joined me."

She looked up to see Wyatt looking down at her. "You bastard!" She lunged at him like earlier that morning. "You did this to her!"

"Why not when you led me right to them?" He smiled evilly.

Purity's eyes widened in horror. "No, No!"

"Yes, yes, dear cousin, You forgot to make sure I didn't track you to your little... hideout."

"Oh god!" She said.

"You can still join me cousin." Wyatt said, "I'll keep you and your children protected. Even you husband if you wish."

"You son of a bitch!" She glared at him and she felt her body shift and launched herself at him. She was now in the form of a lion. Wyatt threw her from him with his telekinesis. She changed back into her human form and ran.

"You can't get away from me that easily little cousin!" He called after her.

* * *

"Come on girls we have to leave!" She said as she entered her bedroom. Her three daughters crawled out from under the bed. She gathered the two younger girls in her arms. She put them into her sling and put the eldest one in a sling on her back. "Remember the spell we practiced girls?" They nodded, "Say it with me know."

"When safety's gone and evil roams

And there's no place to call home

Send us back to where we'll find

what we wish in place and time."

A swirling blue vortex appeared and she ran into it with her daughters safely in her arms.

"NO!" She heard Wyatt's rage. The portal shut before her could enter it though.

They appeared in the Attic of the Halliwell manor. How they got there though she was not sure. After all they had gone through the portal in the old abandoned hospital; So why had they ended up in the Halliwell manor's attic.

There was something different about it though. It was lighter looking and had less of a dark evil feel to it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" A voice demanded.

She turned and saw her aunts, all three of them alive and well. She felt herself pale. "Aunt Piper? Aunt Phoebe? Auntie Paige? What's going on? What happened? How are you still alive?"

"Aunt?" The girls said in confusion.

"Don't you recognize me?" she said hopefully.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Paige asked.

"I'm Purity. I'm your niece, Prue's youngest daughter." She said in confusion. "Why are you acting like you don't know me?"

"Because they don't. Not yet at least."

She saw her cousin appear, "Chris?! Oh thank god your okay! What's happening? What do you mean they don't know me?"

"You haven't been born yet remember?" He said.

"Wait what year is this?" She asked.

"2004, why?" Piper asked cautiously.

"Wait so mom hasn't even.." She trailed off helplessly.

"No, they don't reunite/meet her until after the final battle remember?"

"Excuse me could someone please explain what is going on here?" Phoebe said.

The two of them turned to face the three charmed ones.

"Yeah, like why the hell she called us her aunts?" Piper demanded.

"You didn't." Chris said turning back to his cousin. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I'm sorry Chris." She said weakly. "I didn't know I was in the past. I was just trying to escape Wyatt and-"

"Wait escape Wyatt?" Paige said, "What's going on Chris?"

Chris sighed heavily. "What happened now? Or do I even want to know?" He directed the question to his cousin

"I went after him for answers."

"Answers to what Rei?" He demanded.

'Dylan's gone Chris." She said tearfully.

"What?" He looked shocked. "How?"

"Wyatt has him. He tried to use him as leverage to join him but I refused. I used a transportation potion to get back to the resistance but Wyatt somehow followed me. He killed everyone there Chris or at least most of them. Kat's gone" She sobbed. "He killed her."

"Will someone please tell us what the hell is going on here?" Piper exploded figuratively of course.

Chris ignored her only focused on the fact that another member of his family had died. "What about Henry and Tam?"

"I didn't see their bodies there, so hopefully that means they escaped." She told him.

'What about Prisca? Peter? Phillip? Patrick? Poul?" He asked rattling off their names.

"Pricsa died protecting her girls from Wyatt."

"What about the others?"

"Peter went after Wyatt for revenge after he killed his wife Lauren. He didn't make it." She said sadly.

"And Phillip?"

"He's still alive."

"What about Patrick and Poul?"

"Patrick is fine but Poul died months ago."

"God," Chris said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, "I just need help with the girls. They're kind of hurting my back."

Chris noticed for the first time his three baby cousins sleeping. He lifted Pat out of the sling and laid her down on Aunt Pearl's couch. He then took Persee from her and held her in his arms. "How did you end up here though?"

"I said a spell with the girls and a portal appeared. I figured anywhere had to be better then there." She told him sitting on the couch next to her sleeping eldest daughter. "They must be tired from that spell. It probably drained them."

"Probably, It takes a lot out of someone especially when that someone is a little kid."

"Will someone tell us what's going on here?" Phoebe repeated in a normal talking voice.

"Just a minute." Chris said, "Is there somewhere we can put them to sleep?"

"You can put them in Wyatt's Playpen." Piper said, "Wyatt's sleeping in his crib."

"Thank you." Purity replied. She got up but groaned when her back protested.

"Let me help you." Phoebe offered.

"Thank you." She responded handing her 1-year-old daughter to her future Aunt.

Phoebe carried the one year old down stairs to the playpen while Chris carried her three-year old daughter. Paige carried Pat. After all the children were in the crib, including Wyatt so the sisters could keep an eye on him too; Chris placed crystals around them in a circle to protect them from anything and everything.

They all went to the room next door so they could still keep an eye on the girls while the talked.

"Now, it's time to tell us what the hell is going on mister." Piper said to Chris.

Chris looked at his cousin. _Well this was going to be fun to explain. _The two cousins though simultaneously. Where did they begin?

* * *

Author's notes: Should I continue this? Please let me know if it's any good and if you want me to continue this. I would also like constructive criticism and for any errors I may have missed to be pointed out. Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Twisting the Truth

Chapter 2

Trying to avoid the truth

Author's notes: I don't own charmed in any way shape or form. Only my OC's Prue's children.

* * *

Chris sighed heavily. How was he going to get out of this situation?

"Do you mind if I sit down first?" His cousin asked. "I feel a little light-headed."

"Sure, no problem Sweetie." Phoebe responded. She pulled out a chair and helped her sit down.

"Thanks Au- Phoebe-" she cut herself off when she realized what she had begun to say.

Chris sighed, at this rate his identity would be blown in no time. Purity was like their Aunt Phoebe in that way. She could never keep a secret from anyone. Purity shot him a quick look as if to say that she was sorry.

Chris gave her a small smile and she knew that all was forgiven. He had grown up with her. She was his best friend out of all of their cousins. They were also the same age with Purity being born a few months after him. Chris shot her another look. "_I'll handle this Rei don't say anything". _He said using telepathy.

_"Alrighty then." _She responded back with their telepathy link.

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Piper said crossing her arms.

Chris sighed before speaking. "This is my cousin Rei." He told them, "She's from my future. She came back to help me save Wyatt."

"I thought you said he was evil in the future?" Phoebe said.

"He is, We're saving him from turning evil." Chris responded.

"Why did she call us her aunts then?" Paige demanded.

"She...We" Chris quickly corrected himself. "We grew up around your kids. You were like family to us."

The sisters nodded accepting his little white lie. This was almost to easy.

"Why did you come back? Why not one of us? Or another family member?" Piper asked.

A hurt look overcame Chris's face but he quickly covered it up. "You're not around in the future."

"We're dead in the future aren't we?" Paige realized.

Chris and Rei gave their future family members sympathetic looks.

* * *

Just at that moment Leo orbed in. "Blessed be."

"Blessed be my ass." Rei responded.

"Who are you?" Leo asked when he saw her.

"That's none of your concern, Leo." She spat.

"How do you know my name?" The Elder replied suspiciously.

_"Rei, I love you but please... shut up!" Chris said using their telepathy link._

_"I'm sorry I can't help it. It just makes me so mad to see him; especially with how he treated you in the future." She said venomously._

_"I know, but please Rei, let me handle all of this." _

_"Fine." _

The sisters watched the two cousins curiously. They seemed to be having a conversation with only using their facial expressions.

"She's from the future." Chris finally answered the Elder's question. "This is my Cousin Rei."

"I thought you said you didn't have any family, Chris." Leo said. His voice was filled with suspicion.

"No, actually I told you guys I never got to know mine. Big difference there." Chris responded.

"So you lied to us." Leo stated.

"Not, really," Rei butted in. "His immediate family, his parents, were never around. Only his brother was there for him; besides my family of course."

"Rei, I told you to let me handle this." He said. Rei crossed her arms but sat down on the chair and went silent. Chris took a breath before continuing. "What she said was true. My parents weren't around. They were always fussing over my older brother. They didn't have the time for me. Rei's parents took me in and they became my new family."

"I'm so sorry Chris." Paige said sincerely.

"Well," He shrugged, "It is what it is."

...

* * *

A cry emitted from the living room. Chris and Rei rushed into the conservatory. They found a bunch of demons surrounding the playpen where Wyatt had his force field protecting himself and Rei's daughters along with the crystal cage.

'Get the hell away from my daughters!" Purity fumed. She felt her body shifting and she became a tiger and slashed all the demons to smithereens. She shifted back and ran to her children to check on them. "Are you okay darlings?" She asked picking up her two youngest daughters and hugging them tightly. Chris picked up the eldest of the girls. Pat the one that was five.

"You're a mother?" Leo said.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" She snapped.

"Rei, calm down okay?" Chris said. "It's not good for the baby."

"I know," She said forcing herself to calm down.

"You're pregnant?" Piper responded.

"Yes, I am." Purity replied, "With my fourth daughter."

"Congrats Sweetie." Phoebe smiled.

"Thanks Phoebe." She said.

"Why are you even here Leo?" Piper said turning to her ex-husband.

"The Elders sensed a power shift here in the manor." He told them.

"What kind of power shift?" Paige questioned.

"A powerful one."Leo said, "They aren't sure whether it's good or evil yet."

"How can they not know?" Phoebe said.

"I-" Leo began but was cut off by the future woman.

"Because the Elders never know anything and we're always left to find things out for ourselves." Purity said.

"I take it you don't like the Elders very much?" Piper said amused.

"Are you kidding? I hate them!" Rei declared, "When the world goes to hell in the future they just shut themselves off from us. They leave us to take care of ourselves and find a way to survive."

"Rei, that's enough." Chris ordered.

"Well, it's true." She mumbled before going completely silent.

"Mommy?" Her eldest daughter Pat, in Chris's arms asked,

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why is Uncle Wy so mean?"

"A bad person made him become mean and Uncle Chris and I have to find out who so we can save him."

"Oh, okay." She said.

"Uncle Wy?" Piper said.

"Wyatt is my best friend." Chris replied. "We were closer than brothers, that's why they refer to him as Uncle Wy, or Uncle Wyatt."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling us everything?" Leo responded.

"I have no idea." Chris said trying to not sound sarcastic.

"What are you hiding from us Chris?" Leo demanded.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know." Chris snarked before turning back to his cousin. "Come on Rei let's get out of here." He held Pat with one arm while he wrapper his other arm around his cousin and orbed out with his cousin and her daughters.

"What was that all about?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe replied, "But Chris felt very protective of Rei and her daughters."

"Well, he said that her family took him in after his parents neglected him." Paige pointed out.

"Well, I think it's more than that." Phoebe said, "They had some sort of bond, Almost like a brother and sister, but at the same time a bond like a cousin."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked the Empath.

"I don't know." Phoebe said, "It's really hard to read Chris. Most of the time I can't. But when his emotions are really strong I can feel them. Like when he saw Rei and her girls in the attic when they arrived. I felt this overwhelming sense of relief and at the same time love."

* * *

"So this is where you've been staying?" Rei said looking at the back room of p3. "This place is a dump!"

"Don't let Piper here you say that or she'll kick you out." Chris responded.

"I doubt it. She wouldn't kick out a mother and her children." Rei said.

"You're probably right." Chris agreed.

"They don't know do they?" She asked sitting next to her cousin/Best friend/ Brother.

"Know what?"

"Who you really are? You're true identity."

"No,"

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"What was I supposed to say?" He said standing up after placing Pat on the couch. "Hi, My name Is Christopher Perry Halliwell, I'm Leo and Piper's second son from the future. I came back to save my older brother Wyatt from becoming a homicidal maniac and the source of all evil/Evil overlord of the entire world!"

"Well, when you put it that way..." She trailed off.

"Besides it wouldn't have changed anything." He said, "They would've still ignored me and favored Wyatt like they always did."

"You don't know that." She told him, "Maybe things will be different this time around?"

"I doubt it." Chris scoffed, "Besides, why would I want anything to change, I have two amazing adoptive sisters, four amazing adoptive brothers, amazing adoptive parents and an amazing biological brother. Why bother to change anything?"

Rei shook her head sadly at her cousin and adoptive brother. "It still hurts though, That they weren't there for you I mean."

"Why would it?"

"Chris-"

"I don't need them, I never have and I never will." Chris changed the subject, "How are Mom and Dad? You didn't mention anything about them when you arrives."

"They're dead Chris." She said tearfully. "Wyatt killed them."

"That son of a-"

"Chris the kids." She said gesturing to them playing on the floor next to them

"Charmed one." He inserted instead. "I'll make him pay."

"Chris you know you won't be able to go through with it. He's your brother."

"Not anymore he's not."

"Chris-" She began again only to be cut off by her Cousin.

"Are you saying that you don't want him to pay for their deaths?" He demanded.

"I'm not saying that Chris. I'm saying we need to be smart about this. Besides If we save Wyatt we save them remember?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "If he doesn't turn evil then Mom and Dad won't die."

Chris's anger dissipated and he let out another sigh. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay to be upset about their deaths Chris." She said, "You're only human."

"Right." He responded scoffing.

"I'm serious Chris." She insisted, "You can't keep shutting off your emotions."

"Oh yeah, because I've done it ever since I got here." He informed her.

"It's not good for you to do that."

"Well Wyatt comes first remember." Chris said bitterly. "Just like he always does."

* * *

In the Dark Unchanged Future... In the dungeons.

"Hello Aunt Prue." Wyatt said smiling, "Ready to give up yet?"

"Go to hell Wyatt!" She spat.

"You know your daughter said the same thing when she was here earlier."

"Rei?" Prue questioned, "Where is she?"

"She's safe. But I can't say the same for Kat, Charlotte, and Michael."

"You bastard!" She shouted.

"You know you just insulted my mother and father; Your own sister and brother-in-law. That wasn't very nice Aunt Prue."

"I'll kill you Wyatt, I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"I doubt you could Aunt Prue."

"They were your cousins!"

"They turned against me." He argued, "besides they were all stuck in that Good versus evil nonsense. They couldn't be saved."

"Well, what about me? Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"You're a powerful Witch Aunt Prue. You were always the most powerful out of all four charmed ones. I want you to join me."

"Never!"

"Not even to save your last two remaining sons? And their families?"

"You'll just kill them anyways." Prue retorted, "Just like you did Priscilla, Peter, and Poul."

"They were weak and insignificant." Wyatt replied, "Not like Phillip and Patrick. Their powers are unique and uncommom, as well as their children.

"So you want them to join you too?"

"If you join me, I have Faith that they'll follow your example and join me as well."

"How?" Prue demanded, "They think that you killed me along with Andy."

"I have my ways." Wyatt smiled before leaving, "Think on my offer Aunt Prue I'll be back later." He paused at the door before exiting.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this. I enjoy hearing your thought and comments. If I can do anythign to improve this let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisting the Truth

Chapter 3

Author's notes: I don't own anything only my OC's Prue's children and grandchildren.

* * *

Unchanged Dark Future...

"This is crazy Henry!" Tamora argued. "We'll never be able to pull this off; especially with Kat, Char and Mike..." She trailed off.

"We have to Tam." He replied, "Ben and Beth said Aunt Prue is in the dungeons still alive."

"Maybe they're lying to us did you ever think of that?" Tam responded.

"They've helped us so far Tamora."

'They're demons!" She argued.

"And they're also our Cousins." Henry shot back. "And if Aunt Prue is alive. We can't just leave her to suffer at the hands of Wyatt."

"Half cousins." Tam sighed, "But I see your point, but if they back stab us..."

"They won't." Henry assured her, "They're still family."

"So is Wyatt and look how he turned out." Tamora pointed out. "And he isn't even part Demon/the source of all evil like they are.'

"Tam, They're family." Henry protested.

"I know, I know, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"That's right." Henry nodded, "Mom and the aunts always told us that remember?"

"I remember but if Ben and Beth backstab us," Tam warned. "I'm blaming this all on you little brother."

"I take full blame if they turn on us alright." Henry told his sister.

"Good, Now let's go save our aunt."

* * *

"Let's go." Tam whispered to her brother. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her.

They were now in the Halliwell Manor... my bad Halliwell _museum_. When Wyatt took over the world he had made the Halliwell Manor into a museum to remind people of his power. As well as the power from whence he came.

"Now to the dungeons." Tam told him. They crept along the floor quietly.

The dungeons were in a secluded part of the Basement. But they were invisible, according to Ben and Beth that is.

"It's about time you two showed up."

The two siblings turned to see their half-cousins Benjamin and Elizabeth Rowe standing at the top of the attic stairs. They descended quickly.

They muttered a quick incantation that revealed the prison's site to themselves and their cousins. The cells magically appeared.

"How can they possibly fit all the prisoners down here?" Tam asked incredulously.

"Magic," Ben responded, "He used a spell that magically expanded the basement but it's not noticable from the outside. Not even inside unless you say the spell that reveals the dungeons."

"Kind of genius." Henry said, "We should've used something like that for the resistance."

"Yeah we should've." Tamora replied sadly. She thought of all the members they had lost that week, including her own twin sister Kat. "But it's too late now, we can't change the past."

"Maybe we can." Beth told them, "If Chris and Purity succeed."

"Purity?!" Henry said surprised, "She's alive? She made it out okay?"

"So she's in the past? With Chris?" Tam added looking to her elder cousins for clarification.

"Yes she did," Ben informed them as they continued walking through the dungeons passing many holding cells. "She's and her daughters are very much alive."

"And yes to your other question." Beth continued, "We have reason to believe that the time portal she opened took her and her daughters to the past, where Chris is now."

"What about Dylan?" Henry asked remembering his big cousin's husband.

"He's here as well." Ben responded. "Along with a few other family members."

"Who?" Tam demanded.

"Well, our stepfather for one." Beth commented.

"Uncle Coop's alive?" Paige's children said, their eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Yes, he's further down this way." Beth said. "Along with Aunt Prue, and our father."

"Cole's here?" Tamora said clenching her fists.

"Yes,"

"And you haven't let him out?" Henry replied shocked, that they'd leave their own father in the dungeons.

"You seem surprised." Ben observed.

"Well, of course he's your father." Henry said.

"Yes, but we couldn't risk Wyatt finding out." Beth informed them. "We have to keep him believing that we are both loyal to him and only him."

"Aren't you?" Tam retorted.

"No," Ben responded, "I- we only did what was necessary to save Peyton, Philo, Potter, and Prescott."

"They're alive too?" Henry said.

"Yes, we joined Wyatt with the intent of keeeping them safe from him." Beth responded. "It was the only way he'd spare them; Even if he considered them useless and expendable."

"Useless?"

"Expendable?"

The two siblings said in anger.

"We were simply repeating what Wyatt said." Benjamin said, "Ah here we are. This is where Uncle Coop is. Why don't we organize a little jail break?" The elder twin boy had a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. He turned to his sister. "I think a jail break is in order don't you Beth?"

"I believe it is." Beth smiled she used her telekinesis to rip off the cell door's hinges. She stepped inside and saw her Step-father leaning against the wall lifelessly.

"Coop?" Beth said cautiously as she approached him. "It's me Beth. I'm here to get you out. We all are."

He managed to lift up his head enough to look and see his two stepchildren and one of his few remaining nieces and nephews. "Junior? Tam?"

"We're here Uncle Coop." Tam assured him. The two whitelighter witches helped their Uncle to his feet. He leaned on them for support.

"Why are you helping me now?" Coop asked looking at his stepchildren.

"You're family." Ben said, "Simple as that."

"I guess I was wrong." Coop said to the twins, "You are good people. I only saw you as demons before. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Coop." Beth said. "Now let's get you out of here."

"What about my kids? Wyatt said PJ and Parker..." Coop trailed off as the witchlighters helped him towards the exit, While Ben and Beth shimmered out and reappeared with the kids.

"We're okay daddy." A little girl said.

"Peyton, Philo, Potter, Prescott..." He said hugging them individually. "You're all okay but how?"

"Big brother Benny and Big sister Bethy kept us safe from mean old Cousin Wyatt." Philo responded.

"Thank you." Coop said sincerely to the twins.

"Now you guys gets them out of here." Beth said. "We'll Free Cole and Prue." The twins ran off.

"Great, well how are we supposed to..." Henry trailed off as he felt himself and the others being transported out. They reappeared in Phoebe's old Condo.

"Well, that answer's that question." Tam said.

"Wait a minute..." Coop said, "Did they say they were going to free Prue _and_ Cole?"

* * *

The twins sprinted to the end of the dungeon Hallway and blasted the door off with their joint power of telekinesis.

"What?" Prue coughed, "Ben, Beth? What are you two doing here?"

"Staging a jail break slash rescue mission." Beth said.

"Why? Why would you help me?"

"Really is everyone that we save that's related to us going to ask us this question?" Ben said. You could hear the exasperation in his voice. "We're family, whether you and the rest of our family admit is or not, we're related by blood. Sorry it's not like we could help it or anything!" He was shouting in anger by the end of the phrase.

"Ben just help me get her out of here." Beth said, "And calm down while you're at it."

Ben huffed but obeyed his sister. She stood on her feet shakily. "I have to find Purity."

"She's with Chris and her girls." Beth said.

"In the past?" The twins nodded, "Then that's where I'll go."

"But what about the rest of our family?" Ben protested.

"I'm leaving you in charge of them."

"But-"

"No buts, you proved yourselves today." She smiled at her niece and nephew fondly. "I trust you to take care of _our _family."

"We still have to free Dylan and our dad." Beth informed her.

"Then go do that. I'll handle Wyatt."

"But Aunt Prue-"

"Don't worry, You can't keep a charmed one down much less a Halliwell." She told them, "Not for very long at least. They were lucky last time. This time they won't be so lucky. Now go!"

The twins took off to free Dylan and their father. Prue smiled before turning to face her opponents; A whole swarm of demons. Prue gave a come at me bro kinda gesture. The demons launched themselves at her and she sidestepped and began the fight of her life.

* * *

After freeing Dylan, the twins went to Free their father. Dylan went to get Phillip, Patrick and their families and make sure they got them to safety, somewhere not even Wyatt would be able to find them

Prue defeated the demons and quickly made her way to the attic. She read off the spell in front of the triquatra that Chris had used before. The portal opened and she hesitated briefly, it was almost too easy. Prue had an uneasy feeling about it but she quickly stepped through and she arrived a few seconds later in the attic.

She dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

In the conservatory in the past, 2004...

The sisters looked at each other before dashing up the stairs to see who it was. When they arrived the three of them stopped dead in their tracks. "Prue?" Phoebe said hesitantly.

"No, it's not possible." Piper denied, "We buried her three years ago. It can't be her."

"Well," Paige commented, "It sure looks like her."

The woman groaned and struggled to get on her feet. Her vision was a bit hazy but she managed to say one name before she passed out. "Chris," She whispered weakly before she fainted. The sisters ran forward and caught her. They then laid her on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"LEO!" The three sisters called frantically in unison. Leo orbed to the attic with Wyatt.

"What's the matter? What's-" Leo's eyes widened in shock when he saw his dead sister-in-law. "Prue? But how?"

"Heal now, ask later." Piper ordered. Leo handed Wyatt to Paige and began to heal the wounds on his sister-in-law.

Prue even though she was completely healed, was still out cold.

"Why isn't she waking up Leo?" Piper panicked.

"She's alright Piper." Leo told her.

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Paige countered.

"She's exhausted both physically and mentally." Leo said, "As if she's been fighting for her life a long time."

"What happened to her?" Phoebe asked pausing briefly. "Can you tell?"

"It-It," He swallowed hard, "It seems like she was tortured."

"My god." Paige said feeling sick. "What kind of sick twisted person could do that?"

"I don't know." Leo said, "But once she wakes up we'll know more."

"Before she passed out." Phoebe added in, "She said Chris's name."

"What are you saying?" Paige demanded, she handed Wyatt back to his father.

"I'm just going to go now." Leo said leaving the room with Wyatt as the three sisters began to argue.

"I'm just trying to say, that maybe if Prue knows Chris, and she called him before passing out... Maybe he's not the bad guy here." Phoebe suggested.

"How could you even think that?" Piper responded. "He let a demon, I repeat _a demon _near Wyatt."

"I know but it wasn't actually hurting him, was it?" Phoebe shot back, "We should give Chris a chance."

"No way in hell." Piper replied angrily.

"Piper." Phoebe began before being silenced by her older sister.

"NO!" Piper repeated, "Phoebe, he is not allowed in this house, near the book, and especially not near my son. If he shows up again so help me god I will blow him up. Do you understand?!"

"You're being unreasonable Piper." Phoebe protested.

"I'm being unreasonable?!" Piper said dangerously.

"Piper, we just need to calm down, relax, and think about this rationally." Phoebe told her. "You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement."

"I think you're not letting your emotions think enough." Piper yelled, "He let a demon near my son, your nephew!"

"OKay, okay!" Paige said stepping between her older two half-sisters. She put her hands, on on each of her sisters pushing them to different sides of the room. "That's enough both of you. Into your corners."

"What do you think Paige?" Piper countered still furious at Phoebe.

"Yes, tell us what do you think Paige?" Phoebe demanded. "Do you think we should just alienate Chris when he is working his ass of trying to save Wyatt?"

"Once again I repeat HE LET A DEMON NEAR WYATT!" SHe yelled.

"You know what I call being neutral." Paige said firmly, "I am switzerland from now on."

Prue moaned and stirred in her sleep and began to wake up.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know if the story is moving to fast and I will try to slow sown the pace of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisting the Truth

chapter 4

Author's notes: I do not in any way shape or form own Charmed or anything related to it. I only own Prue's children; which are my OC's as well as Prue's grandchildren.

* * *

The sisters turned and watched as Prue sat up quickly. The eldest Halliwell sister moaned and held her head in her hands.

"Prue honey, are you okay?" Piper asked, all traces of anger had left her voice.

"Piper? Phoebe? Paige?" Prue said groggily, "It worked, I'm here, I'm really here." Prue let a small smile show under the crushing head pain.

"What's wrong Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"And how do you know my name?" Paige asked cautiously.

"I just have a major headache." Prue told them, "It'll pass eventually and I know your name Paige because I've watched you ever since my funeral up to 2006."

"So you're like future you?" Phoebe said.

"Yes, I'm from Chris's future." Prue said, "And Rei's."

"How do you know Chris?" Piper asked.

Prue hesitated for a moment before answering. "He was friends with my children."

"So he is a friend of the family?" Paige said.

"In the future yes," Prue said, "He's actually Wyatt's best friend."

"What?" Piper said momentarily stunned.

Leo walked into the attic at that moment with baby Wyatt in his arms.

"Hey, guys I heard voice's and I just came to see what was going on." Leo announced. "Prue, You're awake."

"So it seems." She smiled sadly.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe said worriedly.

"I'm fine Pheebs." She responded. "I need to See Chris and Rei though."

"They aren't here." Paige told her.

Prue met her youngest sister's gaze. "Well, Where are they?" She demanded.

"Chris orbed out with Rei and her daughters earlier." Leo informed the eldest Halliwell.

Prue stood up and almost fell over again. She was only stopped by Piper and Paige grabbing her arms to steady her. "Whoa easy there Prue, you were dead when you arrived here." Phoebe said, "You need to take some time to recover."

"I don't have the time." Prue insisted, "I really need to see and talk to Chris and Rei, and her daughters."

"Okay, I can understand, Chris and Rei, because they're fellow future people and all." Paige said, "But why her daughters?"

Prue hesitated for a brief second before coming up with an answer. "Well, she can't just leave her daughters all alone now can she." Prue reasoned. "Chris! Chris! Come on Chris! I need to talk to you, Rei and the girls!"

* * *

Chris sat up straight all of a sudden. "What's the matter Chris?"

"Mom, Aunt Prue, She's calling for us." Chris turned to look at her. "How is this possible? I thought you said Wyatt killed her?"

"He did... Or at least I thought he did." Purity replied.

"We have to go now." Chris said. He picked up Pat while Rei held Persee and Plena. He wrapped his free arm around his adoptive sister and orbed them to the attic of the Halliwell Manor.

They arrived in a swirl or light blue orbs in the middle of the attic.

"Prue?" Chris said momentarily stunned.

"Now is that any way to treat your Aunt and adoptive mother?" Prue said crossing her arms looking at Chris.

"What?!" The three current charmed ones and Leo said aghast.

Prue frowned. "You didn't tell them did you?"

Chris shook his head. He then placed Pat down on the floor to play with Plena and Persee; who Rei had moments ago let down.

"Tell us what?" Leo demanded.

Prue was about to answer when he youngest child and daughter threw her arms around her. "Mom, I thought he- I thought you were-" She sobbed.

"I know sweetie." Prue said sympathetically. She brushed a few stray locks of hair away from her daughter's forehead.

Purity was a feminine form of Prue's late husband Andrew Trudeau. She had his brown hair, but she got the wavy hair type from her mother. Her eyes were a pale light blue like her only other thing that showed she was Prue's daughter was her three distinct freckles that were in the same place on her face as her mothers.

"I missed you so much" She said.

"I missed you to baby." She held her daughter closely until her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sweetheart." Prue said, "You have nothing to apologize for."

The sisters and Leo just stared at the scene before them. Rei had called Prue her mom. Gods how could they have missed it? She had the same freckles as her mother on the same places on her face. She had Andy's hair and eye colors but Prue's wavy hair type.

"She..." Piper's voice faltered for a moment, "She's your...daughter?"

Prue turned to her sisters and answered them. "Yes, Rei is her nickname. Her real name is Purity." She said her daughters given name. "She's my daughter, and these girls are my grandchildren."

"What about Chris?" Paige asked. "You said something about being his mother?"

"She's like a 2nd mother to me." Chris cut in. "I was best friends with Purity and Wyatt."

"That makes sense I guess." Leo said. The three charmed ones nodded in acceptance of this fact.

_"Thank god, they bought it." Chris thought_

_"You're going to have to tell them eventually, Chris." Rei, Purity, responded to his thoughts. _

_"Get out of my head Rei!" He shot back. _

_"Why should I?" She replied. "You know I can't believe they didn't see it before. You have your mom's hair color and your father's eyes."_

_"Well, that's the only things they ever gave me." Chris replied bitterly. _

_"Chris, maybe if you told them-" _

_"No." _

_"Chris-" _

_"I said no Purity!" He shouted using their telepathy link. _

_"Fine, fine." She grumbled, "But maybe things could change."_

_"Maybe, I don't want anything to change." Chris responded, "Did you ever think of that? They hate me! They kicked me out of the house. Said I wasn't family, and they don't trust me at all!" _

"Well, maybe you should erase the phrase future consequences out of your vocabulary." Purity replied. After a moment of thought, "Wait a minute they did what?!"

"It doesn't matter Rei. I expected as much."

"You kicked him out of the house?!" Rei screeched at her past family members.

"You did what?!" Prue said furiously joining in.

"Hey, Piper did it not us." Paige said.

"How could you do that to him?!" Prue demanded anger filled her voice.

"He let a demon near my son." Piper argued, "He lied to us constantly, He had the nerve to say that my son was evil in the future."

Rei shook her head sadly, Her Aunt still had not accepted the fact that Wyatt their precious twice blessed son was the Source of all evil in the future. Even though she seemed to have earlier.

"He is evil!" Prue told them angrily, "Did you ever wonder how I got these wounds?"

"How?" Piper said still furious at her older sister.

"You're precious twice blessed son, Also known as the source of all evil in the future, Lord Wyatt." She spat, "Did this to me. He made me watch as he killed my eldest daughter and two of my sons; because he deemed them worthless, Pathetic, not powerful enough." Prue spat again.

"NO!" Piper said still in denial shaking her head. "Not my son."

"You really think I would lie to you, Piper?" Prue shook her head. "I wish I was lying. I wish that your son hadn't turned out to be the destroyer instead of the savior of magic and the world. I wish he hadn't killed three of my granddaughters and my two grandsons. I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish."

"He wouldn't," Piper stammered, "He'd never."

"Oh he would and he did." Prue laughed bitterly. "Do you know what it's like to be forced to watch your children, Grandchildren, and husband die? I couldn't do anything to save them. The Great Prue Halliwell, the most powerful Charmed one there ever was couldn't save her family." Tears entered her eyes and blurred her vision. "I couldn't save any of you, any of our family, and I hate myself for that."

"You blame yourself." Phoebe said suddenly. She was beginning to get a read on her eldest sister.

"Of course I blame myself Phoebe." She spat, "I'm the eldest, I supposed to protect you all. To stop you from making mistakes."

"It's not your fault honey." Phoebe said knowing what she meant. "I made the choice it wasn't your fault."

"I was supposed to be there to protect you." She cried.

"I made my descion, Prue." Phoebe said, "It's not your fault. It never was. I chose him over our family and that was my mistake not yours."

Phoebe held her eldest sister while she cried.

* * *

During the scene Chris orbed out leaving the family to themselves. He wasn't welcome there anyways. _After all he wasn't family. Chris thought bitterly._

What he wouldn't give to have loving biological parents and Aunts. His Uncle Andy and Aunt Prue were the only ones always there for him, besides their children and his bio brother Wyatt. Leo never cared about him. His mother cared sometimes. She at least made the effort to take care of him. She at least tried to be there for him. It just wasn't enough in the end.

Chris sat down on the golden gate bridge at the very top. He let his shield fall for the time being. After all it wouldn't matter, no one was there to see him lose it. _"If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?" Chris thought to himself. _He let his tears fall. Soon after sobs racked through his entire body as he sat there enveloped in his misery.

"Chris."

He looked up and saw the last person he expected to see.

"Ben?" He wiped away the tears from his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a guy come to the past and check on his little cousin?"

"No."

"Well, then." The half demon replied. "This is akward."

Chris snorted at his attempt to start a conversation. "Why aren't you in the future where you're supposed to be?"

"Harsh man." Ben commented feeling a little bit hurt at his younger cousin's statement.

Chris sighed, he seemed to be doing that action a lot lately. "I'm sorry, Ben. I'm just so tired of all of this."

"All of what?"

"This, everything," Chris said trying to keep from falling apart. "Keeping my real identity a secret, lying to them, pretending that all the things they've done to me haven't hurt. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Of course you can Chris," Ben said, trying to reassure his cousin. "You're the strongest person I know."

"Yeah right." He laughed bitterly. "I can't even save Wyatt by myself. How I strong?"

"You may not be physically strong-"

"Thanks for the boost of confidence Cous." Chris snorted.

"I wasn't finished yet Christopher." Ben said pointedly. "You may not have as many powers as Wyatt and you may not have physical strngth but, you're cunning and smart. You use your head, unlike most people."

"You mean like you?"

"Yeah... hey!" He blurted out offended. "Wait a minute."

Chris burst out laughing at his cousins expression. Chris fell over laughing and if Ben hadn't grabbed him at that moment he would have surely fallen over the edge.

"Watch out there Chris." Ben pointed out, "You almost became A Chriscake." When Chris gave him a confused look Ben continued. "You know like a Pancake only you.." He trailed off, "Just forget it." Ben sighed dramatically. "My humor is wasted on you."

"Hey!" Chris cried idignatly, "I do have a sense of humor."

"Oh yeah?" Ben said.

"Yes, I do." Chris remarked, "I just don't have the time for all of this... Humor, laughing, jokes, I have the world's fate on my shoulders literally."

"Well, that's why I'm here." Ben told him, "To hlep you."

"What about Beth?"

"She decided to stay behind and help Coop with the kids."

"I see." Chris said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing Christopher." Benjamin shot back, "I can read you like an open book remember?"

"I remember."

"Talk to me Chris, What's bothering you?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Well, I don't care." he told him, "YOu are going to sit down and tal to me about what the hell has made you so mopey."

"I am not mopey!" Chris cried out.

"Yes, you are, You look like your about to start crying again at any minute."

"I just-" Chris took a deep breath, "They hate me, All of them."

"Who?"

"Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige." He said brokenly, "They all hate me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Piper threw me out of the house, Leo beat me up, Paige and Phoebe think of me as some sort of monster. I can't take it anymore." Chris finally broke down.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" The Demon/Witch/Source yelled angrily. "I'm going to kill them." He muttered darkly.

Chris looked at his cousin's eyes and saw that they were black like Coal(no pun intended). "Ben snap out of it." Chris demanded.

"They won't get away with hurting you Christopher." Benjamin promised. "I'll make sure of it." He flamed away. Chris scurried up from where he was sitting and orbed after his cousin hoping he would get there before too much damage was done.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoy reading this. If at anytime you feel like this story is being rushed please let me know and I'll try my best to slow it down.


	5. Chapter 5

Twisting The Truth

Chapter 5

Author's notes: I don't own anything except for my OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

_Last time..._

_"They won't get away with hurting you Christopher." Benjamin promised. "I'll make sure of it." He flamed away. Chris scurried up from where he was sitting and orbed after his cousin hoping he would get there before too much damage was done._

* * *

Ben appeared in the attic in a bunch of flames.

"What the hell?" The three past charmed ones exclaimed.

"How dare you!" Benjamin growled. "How dare you treat him like that! After all he's done for you?!" Ben stalked over to the past charmed ones.

Chris orbed in the attic in that moment.

"Ben let it go!" Chris pulled his cousin away from past Leo and the past charmed ones.

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Purity sang.

Her two cousins turned to her giving her looks. "Really?" They said in unison.

"What!?" Purity said, "I'm releaveing the tension."

"No, your not Rei," Chris said, "Your not helping the situation any."

"What's got you so pissed of anyways Benny?" Rei asked.

"First of all, Don't call me Benny." He growled at his cousin. "Call me Ben or Benjamin, that's it."

"He found out how they've been treating me in the past." Chris told his cousin/adoptive sister.

"I don't blame him." Purity said, "They have been treating you pretty badly."

"I thought I told you to stay in the future and protect the family Benjamin Rowe." Prue crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well," He said sheepishly.

"Besides have you even thought of the consequences of your actions would cause if you kill them? Or even harm them in any way?" Benjamin looked down sheepishly. "You would cause your cousins and siblings to not be born. You would've broken the power of three and evil would've most likely destroyed the family line."

"Sorry Aunt Prue." He mumbled.

"Now apologize to your other Aunts, Your Uncle, and your mother."

"Sorry Aunt Piper." Benjamin said sincerely.

Prue gave him a look.

"Sorry Uncle Leo, Sorry Aunt Paige, Sorry Phoebe-" Ben sighed, "I mean sorry Mom."

Only two of his four apologies were sincere. The ones to Piper and Phoebe. Piper had been nothing but kind to them in the future once she discovered they were family. Piper had spoiled them rotten in the short time they had known her. She said it was to make up for all the years of their lifes that she had missed. Ben knew it was because she felt bad that they hadn't known that they survived the vanquishing of the seer though.

Phoebe had been apprehensive at first of their claim to be her unborn children from Cole. After consulting the Elders and doing many different truth spells she was finally convinced that they were telling the truth. Ben and Beth didn't stick around for long though. Coop and Phoebe argued constantly about the twins.

_"They're family Coop!" Phoebe shouted, "They're my children!"_

_"How do you know that they're not lying?" Coop shot back, "They could just be trying to get to our children, and your sisters children, to hurt them, or turn them evil!"  
_

_"They would never do that!" _

_"Oh really? Because their father had you turn against your sisters before. You were the Queen of the Underworld Phoebe for God's sake!" _

_*Smack* Phoebe looked at her hand in shock. She couldn't believe that she had smacked her husband. "Oh my God Coop I'm so sorry-"_

_"Forget it." Coop bit back. "You made your choice." _

_She watched as her husband beamed out. She pulled out her phone and called her sisters. "Piper, Can you please come over here?" Phoebe said into the Phone, _

_"Oh my god Phoebe!" Piper said when she ansewered, "What's the matter?" _

_"I think Coop just broke up with me." Phoebe burst into tears. _

_"I'll be right there." Piper said. _

_Phoebe had then called Prue and Paige and they all came over to comfort their sister. _

After that the twins left, They knew that they were the cause of their mother and Step-father's divorce. They disappeared and never returned after that day... Until Wyatt had started taking over the world and they joined him to protect their four remaining siblings.

"Wait a minute..." Paige said, "Mom? You mean to tell me that..."

"I'm Phoebe's son? Yes I am." Benjamin said.

"But how?" Paige said, "I mean, You're the source of all evil."

"No, I'm not the source. I only have his powers." Ben informed them.

"Cause that explains everything." Piper said dryly.

"Your father is Cole, isn't he?" Phoebe quessed.

Benjamin nodded.

"But how?" Piper said, "I mean we vanquished the seer after she stole you from Phoebe's womb."

"I flamed myself and my twin sister out of the womb and in front of a church," Ben explained. "The same one where the warlock you saved Brendan Rowe works."

"That's how you got your last name." Leo realised.

He nodded, "Brendan Rowe raised me and my twin sister."

"Wait you have a twin sister?" Phoebe said.

"Yes, I kind of..." He looked a little embarassed at this point. "Manipulated your...you know when you and dad..." Ben grimaced.

"What?"

"He manipulated the sperm and eggs during your and Cole's intercourse." Chris explained.

"Ew!" Paige exclaimed, "That's disgusting."

"Well if I hadn't done that the sources influence would have overpowered me." Ben told them. "I would have turned evil for sure."

"So let me get this straight." Phoebe said, "You manipulated your father and I when we were having sex so that I would have twins instead of just you?" She finished incrediously.

"Yeah." Ben said in a small voice.

"That's my boy." Phoebe said giving him a hug.

They all started laughing.

"Do you think they figured it out yet?" Purity asked Ben.

"I doubt it." Ben replied, "They didn't even know that we were related to them until Aunt Prue told them."

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry that this isn't as long as previous chapters and that it took so long for me to update. I hope you all forgive me.


End file.
